


Second Lady

by GoldStarGrl



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldStarGrl/pseuds/GoldStarGrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet starts to realize she'll always be second in Shawn's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews more than I love air. And I'm a big fan of breathing.

The wife of the Vice President of the United States is called the Second Lady.

Juliet learned that in 11th grade Civ.

She was called that because she came second to the First Lady. In terms of fame, power, security measures, everything. 

She, in the literal law of the United States Government, was never first priority.

_Gus is always going to be part of the deal!_

Juliet was a grown woman. She could put up with frequent phone calls and play dates. People had best friends, after all, and that's what friends did. They spent time together.

"It's no big deal." Marlowe told her over tapas one day. "It's good for getting him out of your hair once and awhile, right?

She wanted to agree. She really did. Marlowe was right, there was nothing wrong with her husband having a friend he was close to.

It was just sometimes.

Most of the time.

It went too far.

_I can't leave Santa Barbara. Psych is there and Gus is there!_

Shawn showing up an hour and a half late to a dinner reservation, babbling some messy, vaguely rehearsed apology about getting carried away at laser tag, Gus on his heels.

Shawn almost blowing a hostage situation by busting in with Carlton's stolen gun, screaming wildly for his best friend.

Shawn disappearing in the middle of the night, sliding back into bed with the grey light of dawn, and smelling like Gus' cologne.

_He's my best friend in the universe! How are you suppose to break up with your best friend?_

Gus being there, always being there. Right over Shawn's shoulder, smirking, fist bumping, making snide comments.

Gus taking Shawn away for his bachelor party, barely getting him to the church on time. Not apologizing.

Gus looking her in the eye very damn day, like she wasn't a detective. Like she was an idiot. Like she didn't know where her husband went to late at night.

Who he went to.

_I love you, man._

After that high school social studies class, Juliet never much cared for politics.

But she ended up a Second Lady anyway.


End file.
